Banned/Terminated scammers in Assassin
Scammers have been part of the Assassin! community since the start. Many people took advantage of the trading system and manipulate people for their own personal gain and to this day, scamming does occure very commonly no matter how minor it is. However, some people take scamming to the extreme to the point the assassin moderators ban these mass scammers or get terminated from roblox. This list will present one of the most controversial and worst scammers in the assassin history. Terminated Accounts : - YoFazed : YoFazed is known to be the worst scammer in Assassin. He was very controversial due to the amount of videos people made about him on YouTube. Notably a well known assassin youtuber known as Assassin Mike, who was a victim of a bet scam by him in the 13th July 2017, losing his possessed axe. YoFazed has many alts lurking in the assassin community. Including ExToxics(now Iwrkatmcdees) which is still an account that can be searched up to this day. ExToxics is an alt that's around prestige 50~70 that ended up 3rd in a competitive season, which was also an account he used for scamming. A very known scam he has done was at a discord server helper for the official assassin discord. The victim was Hamgri, a trusted player and known figure to the community. Zickoi announced it by stating: "YoFazed/Whatever his main is has now recently scammed @Hamgri by taking back an account that was given to him. Now he is scamming people on that account and is trying to making look like Hamgri is scamming them."'' - Zickoi It is unknown if he still plays Assassin to this day, but there have been many conspiracies on YoFazed's identity in the Assassin Community today. The most likely is a user named xldoomlx, which is a known account around the community for participating in competitive seasons ending up in the top 5~10 spot. However, the past username for ExToxics was YoFazedFanBoy, xldoomIx and finally Iwrkatmcdees. xldoomlx denies the idea that he is YoFazed's alt, and claims YoFazed copied xldoomlx's username by changing the second L to a capital I, which the roblox font makes it look very similar while impersonating him when he was scamming at the time. To this day, YoFazed is still controversial and he is also a topic of discussion as well. Before the ban, YoFazed didn't transfer his items worth around 2k+ exotics in value, causing him to lose all his items. He was terminated from roblox the 14th february 2018. - TonixData : TonixData is yet another scammer that got terminated, but not widely known. He is also a mysterious person with little information about his personal profile and history. The only thing we know are his alts and his scams. Tonix had many alts that made to the scammer list including W2S_GAMER, Hyqoz and Rxlox. W2S_GAMER was an alt account that admitted to scamming, attempted to keylog, attempted to steal a credit card and impersonating a trusted middleman. It is unclear how much he scammed, but it is estimated to be around 1~2k exotics in value. He attempted to keylog/cookielog many veterans in trading but failed on succeeding in most cases. There has been no videos exposing Tonix of scamming on YouTube to this day, only gyazo screenshots are available and he stands as the 2nd person to be on the scammer list as a terminated account followed by the worst scammer of all time, YoFazed. But due to the lack of information, not much will be known about him. And he is mostly unknown and forgotten in the community. Banned Accounts from Assassin : ''' - '''Corebreakz : Corebreakz was a japanese assassin player that caused controversy among his mass scamming spree around april 2018 to february 2019. He goes by the real name of Louisa and he is still around the community to this day especially in assassin discord servers. Corebreakz's alt was first banned for suspicious inventory for transfering more than 1k exotics in value to the alt. However, the alt account was safely unbanned without losing any items. After that, he has done mass scammings and scammed whole servers by his giveaway alt method he made and presented in his YouTube channel. Which is a giveaway scam except he used an alt to lure people by believing the prize was actually donated by a legitimate person, when the prize was donated to the alt account itself, gaining the element of trust to the victims. Corebreakz used this method many times, resulting him scamming over 2k+ exotics in value. He joined Untouchables Destiny, a clan for the elite traders. He is also widely compared to be in the same level of scamming as YoFazed, but he is known to be the 2nd worst scammer in the assassin history. In the 21st of february 2019, Corebreakz was banned from assassin without any proof provided. Losing his whole inventory in the way. However, in the same day, Corebreakz has created an account named CorebreakzBanned, which would become his official account after he lost his inventory. It is unknown if he scammed in that account, but the assassin moderator also banned him for bypassing on an alt and continuing to scam yet again without any proof provided. After that, he created 4 other accounts : iiiHatred, Hyphium, Hydenstein and Core_Breakz. However, all of those accounts got trade traced, causing the ban of all his accounts he created, notably Hydenstein, which was his emergency account for depositing his items. He later announced and explained what happened on his YouTube channel and announcing he's using an anonymous account to continue assassin. It is unclear if he still scams to this day, but his last message in his Corebreakz account description after the ban was : "Scammers are rather artistic, they feed on the weak and steal what's relevant to one's mind, powered by the pure form of injustice. My bipolar vision is what makes this community so interesting in my own perspective, with that tingly sensation you get down your spine by scamming people no matter how innocent they are. I'm not delusional, i'm just a highly functional piece of hatred." - Corebreakz - CursedPlague & BaldDave : CursedPlague joined roblox on 01/07/2018 with his past usernames being TheCrookedCrismon and TTiCx. He quickly gained fame for being a scammer and getting banned from the game while having the main moderator of assassin, Zickoi, announcing his ban on the 6th of november 2018 along with his friend BaldDave in the assassin discord server. They were both banned in the same day. CursedPlague was mainly the ace and organiser of these scams, while BaldDave(now Madulations) acted as a helper/assistant to Cursed. These 2 people collaborated a lot. Which CursedPlague had a secret alt account with around 1k exotics in value depositied, expecting this ban from the moderators in the first place. However, not much is known about BaldDave. Both of the accounts weren't added to the scammer list, due to the assassin moderators discontinuing it before they were banned. Today, Cursed and Bald unfriended eachother which the reason and who unfriend first is unknown. Cursed is still very active on Roblox, often seeing playing a game or being online. - SinisterRoses/RoseyVixen : This scammer was infamous during january 2018 and november 2018. She is depicted as a female but many have concerns if Sinister is a male or a female. Sinister was the first scammer to get banned after CursedPlague then Corebreakz, two extremely dangerous individuals. Her YouTube channel is Jenni AJ, with over 300 subscribers. People had many conspiracies on who Sinister really is. Many have depicted her to be YoFazed. However, it was later debunked and her main account was Hypebeast1932801, also an account he used for stealing knifes which was confirmed to be her alt judging by the same profile theme on both accounts. She mainly did these heinous actions by the name of SinisterRoses and RoseyVixen during her spree. Shortly before the ban, she renamed herself as Hazymoons, which is her account name to this day. She is inactive on roblox after the ban, but it is unknown if she plays assassin on another alt or if she still scams in the community, which is unlikely.